


baby, it's cold outside

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Slow Dancing, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky has a heart, listen this is SOFT because i am SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face, following the sound of quiet Christmas music and the smell of something baking. The Tower had turned into a veritable North Pole, what with Bucky deciding he wanted to go all out for the holidays. Tony, despite his general distaste for all things Christmas, was finding that he didn’t mind it much at all.He’d blame the sappiness on the eggnog if anyone asked, but Bucky’s smiles were worth all of the Christmas decorations in the world. Even if he was going to need professional cleaners to get all the glitter out of the floorboards.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :))

Tony walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face, following the sound of quiet Christmas music and the smell of something baking. The Tower had turned into a veritable North Pole, what with Bucky deciding he wanted to go all out for the holidays. Tony, despite his general distaste for all things Christmas, was finding that he didn’t mind it much at all. 

He’d blame the sappiness on the eggnog if anyone asked, but Bucky’s smiles were worth all of the Christmas decorations in the world. Even if he was going to need professional cleaners to get all the glitter out of the floorboards. 

“What are you making?” Tony said by way of greeting, coming to wrap his arms around Bucky from behind. 

Bucky turned his head to give him a glancing kiss. “Chocolate chip cookies,” he said, swatting Tony’s hand away from the bowl of dough without looking. “Don’t even think about it, mister.”

“It’s like you don’t want me to be happy,” pouted Tony, moving to stand next to Bucky (and closer to the bowl). “Where is your Christmas spirit of giving, Buckaroo?”

“You’ll get some when they’re cooked,” Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony’s dramatics. “I don’t want you getting sick from the raw eggs, or whatever.”

“It’d be so worth it,” Tony said under his breath. “But fine. Be that way, see if I care.”

Bucky just hummed along to the song playing, rolling the dough into balls and putting them on the baking sheet. “Sorry that I want you healthy,” he said dryly. “My mistake.”

“If I die, I die happy,” Tony said, darting his hand forward and scooping a little bit of dough with his finger before Bucky could react. “Mm, delicious.”

Bucky glared at him. “You deserve salmonella.”

“Now, that’s just mean,” Tony grinned, unrepentant. “I’m taste testing!”

“No, you’re being a little thief,” Bucky shook his head, but he was smiling, too. He slid the tray into the oven, batting Tony’s questing hands away again. “Get away from that bowl or you’re not getting any of my cookies. And try not to look so proud of yourself.”

Tony didn’t pause in his victory dance, shimmying away from bowl of remaining dough so that he wouldn’t be tempted to steal more (it was good stuff; Bucky was an excellent baker. Maybe it was an assassin thing). He slid across the kitchen to where Bucky had his phone plugged in, intending to change the music to something more appropriate to dancing around to. 

“Christmas music sucks,” he wrinkled his nose as the music changed to something soft and sweet before he got to it. “It’s so slow! How are you supposed to do anything to this? I feel sleepy just hearing it.”

Bucky gave him a look. “Dance with me,” he said, completely out of the blue. A sweet smile played on his lips. 

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Here?” he asked, gesturing to the messy kitchen. There was flour all over the counters and the floor. Both he and Bucky were barefoot, him in pajamas and Bucky in a garishly themed apron. “And now? Your cookies are going to burn.”

Bucky just reached over and turned the music up louder. “C’mon, dance with me,” he repeated, offering Tony a hand. Tony took it without argument, letting Bucky pull him close.

Without his lifts, Tony was hyper aware of how much taller than him Bucky was. He didn’t mind, though; it put him at the perfect height to tuck his head under Bucky’s chin and lean against his chest. Bucky’s hands settled at his hips, making him feel held and safe. 

“Don’t step on my feet,” Tony muttered without any heat. 

Bucky chuckled, the rumble vibrating through where they were touching and warming Tony down to his toes. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, doll?”

“I’m a great dancer!” Tony huffed indignantly. “I took dance lessons until I was, like, twelve. I-”

“Shh,” Bucky cut him off with a calloused finger pressed to his lips. Tony couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed, not when Bucky was looking at him like that. “I like this song.”

Tony didn’t know the song, but it didn’t really matter. They weren’t dancing so much as swaying back and forth to the music, Tony in the cradle of Bucky’s arms. It was incredibly sappy, like something right out of a Hallmark movie, and Tony would never admit that he fell in love with Bucky all over again dancing barefoot in their flour-stained kitchen. The domesticity of it all was enough to give him a toothache. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered, backing up a half step to look Bucky in the eyes. “Even though you’re a huge dork. Dancing in the kitchen? I mean, that’s some rom com level sap.”

Bucky kissed the rambling right out of him, so sweetly that Tony thought he might melt. “I love you, too, even though you’re a grinch,” he teased. 

They kept dancing, even when the song changed. And when Bucky started singing low in Tony’s ear, Tony was pretty sure his brain stopped working. Bucky tended to have that effect on him. 

“Stop it,” Tony protested, trying in vain to keep his blush off of his cheeks, though he knew it was a losing battle. “I have a reputation to maintain, you know.”

Bucky smirked at him. “Oh, yeah?” he said, spinning them across the kitchen tiles like they were in a ballroom. “Could it be that Tony Stark is a big softie?”

“You’re the softie,” argued Tony, settling them back into their slow rhythm. “Who’s the one singing along to Christmas carols, again?”

“Baby, it’s cold outside,” Bucky sang with a bright laugh. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

Tony swayed along with Bucky, humming the song under his breath as they danced. He was so full of love he thought he might burst. He closed his eyes, tucking himself further in the space between Bucky’s arms. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

(They stayed like that until the smell of burning cookies was too strong to ignore and JARVIS threatened to sound the fire alarm. The batch was completely ruined, but Tony got to help Bucky make a second one, involving more stealing of dough than the first, so he counted it as a win.)

**Author's Note:**

> if yall have festive ideas drop them in the comments! 
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile :))
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
